Mother Knows
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: "The boy likes you," May's mother said. Drew? Like her? Sure he does... Contestshipping DrewMay


**Mother Knows**

**Summary**** – "The boy likes you," May's mother said. Drew? Like her? Sure he does… DrewMay**

**Another DrewMay one-shot! You can never have too many of these!**

…)(…

An angry brunette stormed down the streets of Petalburg – hands clenched tightly at her side and back hunched slightly, straight. Her beautiful sapphire orbs fierce and face contorted like an enraged bull.

People jumped out of the way when she approached and they could barely make out her mumbles. "Stupid…egotistical, high and mighty…next time I see him I'm gonna…" now in a more deserted part of town she stopped, her rage disappearing almost instantly. She sighed, dismayed, "Why do you always have to be so mean…?" May felt a tear form and slide down her cheek before she had realized it. The single tear fell, forgotten.

The fifteen year old coordinator continued on to her home, no trace of sadness but her anger flaring once again.

"I see you're back," called her mother from the kitchen. Looking at her daughter she caught her expression. "May, what's wrong?"

The young woman just ignored the world around her and headed up the stairs to her room. Entering she made it to her bed and threw herself onto it heavily, on her stomach and face buried in her pillow.

'_I should be used to the way he gets,' _she thought, _'but it still hurts.'_

Her surroundings were green and it never failed to remind her of her first ever rival as a coordinator. The walls were cream colored and a forest green carpet. Silk lime green pillow cases and matching bedspread and a nightstand and dresser made of redwood. On one of the walls was a display of all the contest ribbons she had ever won and the dresser displayed two ribbon cups.

Time moved slowly as she lay there and then there was a knock on the front door. "May it's for you!" her mother called.

She didn't answer; she had a pretty good guess _who _it was.

Nearly a minute later a knock sounded on May's door and opened, "May there's a young man here to see you." Her mother, Caroline said.

The teen's eyes flashed, "I don't want any visitors, especially him."

"It seems urgent."

"I don't care, tell him to leave. He's the last person I want to see."

"May…"

"I don't care," the girl growled lowly. Caroline wondered briefly what had happened between her and this boy.

"Alright," and she was out the door, closing it gently.

Once the fading footsteps receded the brunette pulled herself up slowly and quietly made her way to her door and opened it a crack, soundlessly.

"I'm sorry but May's resting," she heard her mother say.

"It's fine," came Drew's voice, and May couldn't tell what she had heard in his tone…she chose not to dwell on it. "I'll come back later. Thanks Mrs. Maple."

"That would get good, bye now."

Closing the door softly May climbed into her bed – as if she never moved. Footsteps approached and her door opened again and closed for privacy. The bed shifted under the older female's weight. "What happened May?"

"Nothing," she replied stubbornly.

"May, you can tell me anything. Why don't you want to see him? Drew is his name, right? The same boy I seen a few years ago?" she pressed rubbing soothing circles on her child's back.

"That's him," May grumbled. "He's always sure to rub my coordinating skills in my face thinking he's God's gift to all coordinators."

"So he teases you?" the woman smiled slightly.

"There's not a second he _doesn't _tease me. I think he lives to tear me down…"

Her mother sighed at the girls' ignorance. She knew what was going on now and she couldn't help but laugh, "The boy likes you."

May looked at her shocked and unbelieving as her mother continued to laugh. "Very funny…"

"I'm serious May," finally Caroline calmed herself down, reduced to light giggles. "This isn't much different from your father and I."

Seeing her daughters look, "Your father teased me a lot and I hated it. Once I got tired of it I yelled at him and I wanted nothing to do with him. For weeks I wouldn't speak to him when he tried to apologize."

"Really? You never told me this." May was astounded.

"You and Drew remind me of us when we were your age." The younger female's face twisted at that.

"Why do you say that?" her voice became monotone.

"Boys usually tease girls they like," Caroline said.

May snorted, "Maybe some guys but _not_ Drew."

"How are you so sure?"

"He's cocky, stuck on himself and everything else. Trust me, I know how he is."

"Perhaps he's trying to impress you." May snorted again. "It's a male dominance thing. You didn't see the look of disappointment when he found out you didn't want to talk to him. And what about the rose I seen you with all those years ago?"

"Yeah, disappointed for no more witty teasing on his end." The brunette said sarcastically. "And the roses are for Beautifly. Why are you so persistent with this?" blue eyes gazed at her mother inquiringly, suspicious.

"Maybe they were really for you," the woman sighed. "I tried to forget your father by dating. He wasn't happy, in fact, he got jealous—whether he'll admit that or not."

"Drew's not like father."

"I think you're in denial. Do you like Drew May?"

"What? No!" she shouted, sitting up.

Her mother gave her a skeptical look before she stood up and met her daughter's eyes, "Are you sure?" and she left the girl to think.

Everything her mother had said had run through her head only to rewind and replay again. None of it seemed to fit Drew's character. Maybe some guys act like that, but certainly not all. Some just don't like someone and show you that by teasing or tearing you down. Right? Now that she thought about it, the roses could have been for her, but she highly doubted it. She sighed, her mother didn't know anything about Drew and she couldn't imagine her father being the same as him – demeanor wise.

The green haired boy was an enigma to her. He could be nice, which seemed pretty rare…

That night, May had spent hours thinking things over, she wasn't even sure of the answer to her mother's question.

"_Do you like Drew May?"_

Her brain grew heavy with mental exhaustion and she fell into a restless slumber.

…)(…

The next morning May made her way down stairs—her bed head slightly ruffled. Her little brother was in the kitchen as their mother worked over the hot stove for breakfast. "Whoa! May! What happened to your head?"

"Ha ha…" she grumbled taking a seat on one of the chairs, to rid the sleep from her eyes she rubbed them with her fist.

"Good morning dear, what are you going to do today?" asked her mother.

"Probably take my pokemon out for a bit."

"Sounds good," the woman moved about the kitchen, grabbing plates and prepping them for her children's breakfast. Two plates in hand she brought them over to the table and placed them in front of Max and May and the boy dug in right away and the girl was a little slower. Shortly after their mother joined them at the table and there was light conversation, mainly from Max and Caroline. The brunette cut in every now and then when something was pointed in her direction.

The meal ended and May went back upstairs to change her clothes and grab her pokeballs. "I'm going out. Be back later."

She ran out of the house and released her pokemon and they ran after their master. "Let's go to the park."

It was still early and there were very few people present with their pokemon or with another person. "Looks like we have the park mostly to ourselves guys," May smiled and watched as her friends dashed off, cooing as they played. She had taken a seat on a park bench and her eyes glazed over back to the previous night. Last night nothing had been resolved other than the fact that May had come to the conclusion that her mother was right, she did like Drew – and that was why his constant teasing had hurt her. _'He makes me feel like I'll never be good enough…' _she sighed.

Only a few minutes had passed when she heard footsteps approach behind her, she ignored it feeling the person was just passing by. "May," came his voice and she froze.

"Drew," she stated as monotone as she could, hoping he didn't catch the waver in her voice.

He sighed, she hadn't turned to him, "Sorry…" he murmured lowly just enough for her to hear.

Finally she shifted, her head in his direction, looking him in the eye, "No you're not," and she returned her attention to her playing pokemon.

"I am May, I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd act like that." Drew replied quickly. "I thought you were used to how I am."

"I am used to it but your putdowns hurt, whenever I think I've accomplished something you have to come and rub it in my face. I know there are some areas I need work on and I've waited for you to acknowledge what I can do well, not tell me all the negatives of my coordinating. In five years, you've only given me a few compliments and the rest are about how my skills stink. I push myself to do better but it's never enough. The result is the same every time. I've considered quitting coordinating altogether."

"What?" Drew's eyes grew wider. "Quit coordinating because I tease you and want you to be better?"

May turned her sapphire orbs to his green ones, standing up. He was almost a head taller than her, but she wouldn't back down. "That's all I'm good for right! Being a rival for you in contests and nothing else!" she felt tears sting her eyes. The brunette thought she was being a stupid girl, girls are mostly concerned about love and just realizing she liked Drew more than a friend and rival, she couldn't understand why she was crying. Girls got overemotional and she was _crying _in front of her rival and now crush or whatever he was to her.

"What are you talking about May?" the green haired coordinator was confused but slightly aggravated. Girls are so complicated. "You're more than just a rival to me. Why would you think that that's all you are? Is there something else you're not telling me?"

"You never give me any indication that I'm more than a rival, or a friend. All you do is tease me and I hate it! My mother says boys tease girls they like but I know that's not the case to you, you just do it because you enjoy acting high and mighty. And last night I've come to the realization that I like you more than I should!" she shouted, her eyes scrunched closed and her shoulders hunched angrily and fists clenched tightly at her side.

Just comprehending she had told him what she thought of him she kept her eyes closed and head downcast, he wouldn't be able to see her through her bangs anyway. _'I…I just…told him…'_ she wanted to sink in quicksand.

The older teen stared at her still form, her face hidden from view. After a minute of replaying all the words in his head he was about to step forward when she turned on her heel and started stalking off. Out of reflex he hurried after her and grasped her arm tight enough she couldn't escape.

Suddenly she was pinned to a tree a little roughly. She gasped as some air was knocked out of her, "Oww! Drew!" he was so close to her startled face, his eyes had a different look to them. His breathtaking eyes bore into hers, locked together.

"You are so dense…" he breathed lightly. "It took more of my teasing and you getting fed up with me only for your mother to tell you boys tease girls they like. You think that I'm an exception to that? I tease you because it's fun to see you riled…and to push you to be a better coordinator. And I do like feeling high and mighty," he grinned then, May glared. "I also like to show off to you so I can be strong and protect you when you're in danger and so I can be the kind of man you want to be with…not some wimp who can't hold his own."

May was wondering if this was really the Drew she knew. Where was his arrogant attitude? His snide remarks?

He flipped his hair and continued to keep her in place, between the tree and his tall form. "Besides," he leaned in closer to her ear, she was blushing crimson and tried to shrink back, "I liked you from the day we first met…" and he pulled back to see her face.

"What?" her eyes were still wide.

"I started teasing you to see how you'd act and you acted differently from all the other girls, that's why I continued to tease you…and because it was fun." His face was still smug, confidant.

The brunette growled, "Drew…"

"Of course I have all my fan-girls, but you are so much more fun to be around, you didn't fawn over me like they did. So that contributed to me liking you…but it seems that you've liked me for a while now," a red rose was in her face, green eyes and above were all May could see. She blushed deeper if she could.

"Who knows if you'd even notice I'd liked you if your mother hadn't talked to you…you need to be more observant to these kinds of things May." She took the rose from his hand and he stood up straight hands in his pockets and in a cool pose.

"Shut up…"

"C'mon, let's go tell your mother I'm taking you to lunch later," Drew started walking off.

"Huh!" May jumped, "What?" storming up to him.

Drew and May stopped when they noticed Masquerain was fluttering around with Beautifly at his side, both speaking one to another seemingly content. Roselia was with May's other pokemon chatting with them too.

The brunette decided to call all her pokemon back but the butterfly pokemon and Drew left Masquerain out since neither of them could break them apart at the moment.

"I guess it's a double date then," the sixteen year old male said leading the way to May's house, she was still baffled by the whole turn of events and she wasn't sure what the day was going to bring. The two pokemon followed their masters side by side.

You can only imagine what Caroline thought when May showed up with Drew and Masquerain and Beautifly together.

"I can hear wedding bells in the future!"

"MOM!"

…)(…

**I've been working on this for a while and just got it finished. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews and criticism is welcome and appreciated and I think I have all the typo's, I'll recheck later.**


End file.
